


kazually saves your life

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: sun summoner!kaz [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: A little, BUT IT'S VERY SHORT YOU CAN'T BLAME ME, Book 2: Crooked Kingdom Spoilers, Book 3: Ruin and Rising Spoilers, Gen, OOC, Short, like at all, sorry - Freeform, sun summoner kaz, this does not pass the bechdel test, which is a sad fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: the scene with the young drüskelle from crooked kingdom BUT a wild kaz appears*cue Here Comes the Sun*
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik (mentioned)
Series: sun summoner!kaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659898
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	kazually saves your life

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i wrote out a plan for a several part work which would encompass the whole soc/ck series but with kaz being a sun summoner, but then i realised how alina's journey focused on romance but kaz's wouldn't and how women often get storylines centred around romance and i got sad and made this instead
> 
> hope you enjoy lol

Matthias stood facing the young Drüskelle, prepared for whatever was to come. His journey had been tough, but he had changed for the better and he knew it. This soldier - this _child_ deserved better than to be brainwashed the same way, convinced that anyone different was bad and all those who opposed him should be destroyed.

May Djel accept him for how far he had come.

The boy's gun still pointed at him, and Matthias felt something inside him change as he realised that after all this, it might just end here, being killed by the ghost of his past. The irony was almost sad. Why did it have to end this way? He took a deep breath and reminded himself: better this than the boy never having a chance. Better this than the young Drüskelle forever being kept from the truth. Better this than running away like a coward. Nina didn't deserve that. Matthias himself didn't deserve that.

No, he would rather die here than -

His internal monologue was cut off by a bright flash of light, and the boy dropped the gun in favour of shielding his eyes. The blazing light filled the air around the two of them, blinding them and preventing them from seeing who was causing it.

"Grisha," the younger of the two hissed, and Matthias looked around in alarm. This was not one of the kinds of Small Science Nina had described to him. When he was a Drüskelle, he might have simply shot and killed whoever it was without even questioning why their power was so unusual, but this new version of him was only curious. Nina would love to hear about it, after all. A rare Grisha in Kerch? Djel.

"Who are you?" Matthias called out, and the light dimmed somewhat around him. A familiar figure lurked at the edge of his vision. "Demjin?"

It couldn't be. The demjin was normal - human. He didn't have powers, couldn't have them, otherwise he would have used them, or been discovered. With a start, Matthias realised that Jesper had hidden his own abilities as well, and had kept them secret for a long time. Why shouldn't the cunning gang leader do the same?

"Demjin, what is this?" he said, and the light finally ceased.

Standing there, his hands outstretched and surrounded by circular streaks of light, stood Kaz. Despite his generally small size, something about the way his dark coat whipped around in the wind and contrasted so starkly with the light enveloping him made him seem far taller than usual. For a moment, Matthias felt a cold rush of anger and fear at the sight, but pushed it away. The demjin, despite being awful, was probably just as afraid that Matthias would spread the word. Unless he planned to kill both of them.

"This is not Inferni fire," Matthias said slowly, ignoring the look of disgust on the young drüskelle's face at the word. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Kaz finally said, his voice void of emotion apart from a small waver. He wasn't here to kill. Hopefully. "And it was not my plan to reveal this ability. But..." He released another wave of light, this time somehow shocking the drüskelle into falling over. After this, he turned back to his somewhat ally. "Plans can be changed."

"We should go," Matthias finally said, choosing not to react to the revelation until later, when he would have more time to process it. "Nina and the others will be waiting."

Kaz nodded almost gratefully upon hearing this, and the two of them left the stunned boy behind as they walked away, finally standing side by side.

A drüskelle and a Grisha.

Who would have guessed?

**Author's Note:**

> the idea is that kaz got some sun summoner power from alina? don't ask me how it works, this is purely based on a couple days of speculation
> 
> it's short because if i go in too deep it will get complex f a s t  
> it's shorter than i planned  
> but oh well


End file.
